The Last Flight
by animalsarepeopletoo
Summary: 'Hiccup pressed his palm against Toothless's forehead and allowed a tired smile. "I'll see you in Valhalla, buddy."' An elderly Hiccup is diagnosed with a terminal illness and is quickly losing hope in survival. Toothless has a plan - but will it save his rider in the end? One-shot.
1. The Last Flight

**I spent a lot of time with this one-shot. I wa** **nted it to be a sort of mournful story, but with little pinpricks of hope shining through. So, I did what any other author writing this would do, and... aligned it with a song.**

 **'The Last Flight' song will be in How to Train Your Dragon 3. The song is on YouTube now... and, OH THOR IT IS HEART-BREAKING.**

 **Anyways, so, when you get to the first linebreak, or when the text says, "They started off shaky," play it. I sort of, um, aligned it with the words, and I'm fairly satisfied with the results... XD I bolded the words to mark the place, just to make it easier for you. Aren't I just _grand_.**

 **I'll stop rambling... here is The Last Flight.**

* * *

 **The Last Flight**

* * *

Hiccup knew he was supposed to be screaming. Crying. Cursing the gods for this horrible, horrible sentence.

But he didn't.

He was strangely calm, in fact, when he heard the Thorforsaken news. The words had hit him hard on the inside, yet to the outside world, he acted like the revelation was something he heard everyday. Oh, well. Nothing new.

"Hiccup?" the healer, Freyjol, said in front of him. Her voice was cautious, like she was handling a fragile object. "I- I know it's hard to think about… but you have to admit it to yourself… in the meantime, however, hang in there. Alright?"

Hiccup looked back at her. He had been staring blankly at the wall ever since he had learned the tragic information. But he now smiled a little, startling Freyjol. She had been expecting the old man to be grief-stricken- perhaps even angry. But Hiccup was acting so tranquil… it unnerved the healer.

"Yes," replied Hiccup. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine…" He coughed into his fist, trying to be nonchalant, but with the circumstances, he knew that his attempts would be fruitless.

Because… because Hiccup had just been diagnosed with a sickness. A sickness that, in his seventy-three year-old state, would… would kill him.

Lung cancer.

For months, Hiccup had been experiencing chest pain and a slight wheezing. That wheezing had grown into a chronic cough that actually had a name for it. A terrifying name. Because this affliction was something that not even the strongest Viking could scare off…

Berk's healers didn't have a cure, or much of anything that would help. Hiccup knew that this would kill him in the end. Yes. He wouldn't die valiantly in battle. He wouldn't pass away in a peaceful sleep at a ripe old age. He would die without a purpose to his departure. And that's what troubled him most.

Freyjol cleared her throat. "I understand that this is a difficult time for you. Would you like your family to visit and provide some comfort?"

Hiccup gave an uncomfortable nod. Freyjol was a naturally stiff and practical lady. He, however, was more of a wild spirit, disliking the calculating domination of others. The healer's almost mechanical guesses made him uneasy. "Yes, bring them in, please… along with the other Riders, of course."

Freyjol's lips pursed, and Hiccup could tell that Berk's best healer was unhappy with the thought of that many people coming in at once. But she knew it was best not to disagree with a dying man. "As you wish…"

She withdrew herself from the room, leaving Hiccup in a weary silence.

A moment later, the door opened again, revealing a crowd waiting outside. Hiccup's heart pounded as Vikings squeezed into the room. Astrid- his wife-, Fishlegs- Berk's most popular scribe and storyteller-, Snotlout- the trainer of Berk's new warriors-, Ruff and Tuff- Berk's testers for well… everything-, Stoick- Hiccup's only son, and the chief of Berk-, and Toothless. Hiccup's best friend. Former alpha of the dragons; about five years ago, the Night Fury had relented his title to a new leader who would take over the position comfortably.

Astrid spoke first. Even though she was now considered an old lady, her fire hadn't diminished one bit.

"Hiccup… the healer told us…"

Hiccup swallowed. He hated it when people worried about him. "And…?"

Astrid came closer, and Hiccup found tears in her eyes. "Oh, _Hiccup_ …"

Fishlegs swiped at his wet cheeks, along with the twins, and Stoick. Hiccup even heard Snotlout sniff once, then cover his face.

"I'm… I'm okay _now_ , though," Hiccup assured. His body chose that moment to send another coughing fit up. Everyone in the room panicked.

"Oh, gods-"

" _Hiccup_!"

"-it's too early!"

"Don't die don't die- oh _Thor_ -"

"Father!"

Hiccup held up a hand to keep his fussing family and friends away. "C-calm down," he wheezed. "I'm fine."

Toothless rumbled from his side. Hiccup looked over and saw that the Night Fury was watching him with an unsettled look.

"Hey, bud," Hiccup whispered. "I'm okay. Really."

He hid a third cough.

Astrid caught it. "Hiccup...! You- oh, never mind, you're too stubborn to admit it… do you need anything? Water? Another pillow? You _do_ look sort of cold, how about-"

From the corner of the room, Freyjol cleared her throat. "What Hiccup needs right now is rest. And I'm afraid he can't get much of that with every one of you hovering around."

Hiccup knew the Freyjol was just trying to do her job, but was still disappointed to watch his friends and family go. The only one remaining was Toothless.

"Out, dragon," said Freyjol, gesturing to the door.

Toothless growled a firm, _No._ It was clear. He would stay.

Freyjol looked like she was going to protest, but when Hiccup assured her it was fine, she pursed her lips and left. Now, It was just Hiccup and Toothless.

Toothless whimpered, softening for his beloved rider. _Are you okay_?

"I'm okay, bud… not tired, though." He sat up straighter. "I want… I want to go outside. I've been cooped up in here for awhile… not supposed to exert myself, see…"

Toothless jumped to his feet.

He had an _idea_.

He could make his rider feel better with this tactic. Every single time he used it, it had worked. If it hadn't failed before, then it would most likely turn out well this time!

The Night Fury grunted and walked over to the door. Hiccup was disappointed. Was Toothless leaving him here alone? Isolation was the worst thing for him right now, he knew. He couldn't bear it if-

But, no. Toothless was not leaving. He was jerking his head to his saddle, which hung on the wall next to the exit.

Hiccup, having spent some fifty years with Toothless, understood.

"You… you want to take a flight?" he asked.

Toothless grinned, a smile rival to only Hiccup's present one.

Hiccup… gods, he hadn't flown for so long. With his chest protesting nearly all of his movement, Astrid had absolutely refused. She had flown Toothless to burn off the Night Fury's seemingly endless supply of energy, but Toothless craved the instinctive movements of his rider. The way they soared. The way they glided. They way they were so _free_. Something that only a rider and his or her own dragon could achieve.

Hiccup struggled out of bed. He winced as his foot scraped against the rough floor, but made his way over to Toothless. He made sure to slip on a pair of boots before saddling Toothless.

He cast a nervous look around his bedroom. "Freyjol will be mad if I go…"

But then he looked at Toothless and saw such a simmering hope in the beast's eyes that he couldn't dare deny.

Hiccup smiled and scratched Toothless's head.

"But we'll take our chances."

Resisting a cough, he limped over to the door and opened it. It was such a beautiful evening- warm, sparkling, and had a sort of fresh tange Hiccup could almost touch. Now, it wasn't a question. He _had_ to fly.

He turned back to Toothless.

"You ready to soar, bud?"

Toothless's tail thumped a few times, and Hiccup knew what this would be...

One last flight.

* * *

 **They started off shaky.**

Having not flown for awhile, Hiccup was a bit out of practice. But every time he slipped up, Toothless would give a comforting purr that warmed Hiccup right down to the heart. He would do this. _They_ would do this.

Hiccup patted Toothless's side after a few minutes. "Okay… I've… I think I've got the hang of this again… how about we try some of our old tricks?"

Toothless rumbled, liking this.

Hiccup gave a grin that reminded him of the old-times when he could never quite stop smiling. "Alright… um… _barrel roll_!"

Toothless gladly obliged, and they spun down, then over the water. Hiccup let out a laugh, yet his heart was aching. This would be the last time he did this. _The last flight._

The Night Fury tried a few more spins, but the fire Hiccup had built up was diminishing fast. And the old man's chest… Thor, it _hurt…_ maybe… maybe he shouldn't have left home after all...

Toothless was very concerned.

This wasn't working.

What if…

No.

No.

It _couldn't_ happen.

He had to _lift_ Hiccup's spirit. Bring him back to the jolly boy who had, through it all, stayed true to himself. _Stayed_ himself. Hiccup.

How? _How_ could the dragon do this...?

He was at once struck with an idea, and before he could stop it, then plan was drilled into his mind. It was permanent, now. It couldn't be removed.

Yes.

 _He would do it._

So, spreading his wings, he pushed _up_. Hiccup was surprised, but his instincts kicked in and he switched Toothless's tail position to the correct one. Higher and higher the pair went… soaring… tasting the clouds… _free_ … one amazing creature. Invincible. Inseparable. Unconquerable.

Hiccup and Toothless.

Toothless climbed even further up the sky, pumping himself to touch the very top of the atmosphere. Hiccup was yelling. Clouds were falling. But Toothless continued.

Eventually, Hiccup's alarm faded, replaced with a newfound joy.

"OH… OH...

"WOO, BABY!"

They ascended even higher.

And Hiccup laughed, and laughed, no matter how much it hurt his chest. Because this _feeling_ \- this wonderful, _wonderful_ feeling- was irreplaceable. He wouldn't give this up for _anything_. He was bursting with joy he hadn't felt in… years, actually. A bit of discomfort was washed aside. Who could focus on that when he had _this_?

" _YEAH_!"

It was amazing.

 _This_ was amazing.

But, suddenly, Toothless stopped. In a sickening second, he ceased to flap his wings, and let his body go loose in midair. Gravity began to take its toll.

"Toothless…?"

They began to drop.

" _TOOTHLESS_!"

But they hurtled back down towards the sea. Hiccup remembered all those times when they had done this trick- climbed so high that it was hard to breathe, and then simply plummeted. Was that what Toothless was doing now?

Before Hiccup could figure that out, Toothless caught himself. Hiccup was now able to take control of the tailfin again and see where Toothless had led them to.

He gasped, nearly going limp in the saddle.

The cove.

Toothless…

..had brought him…

...back...

...to the cove.

His throat swelled as so many memories surfaced. Watching. Drawing. Training. Flying. A forbidden friendship.

"Oh, bud…"

Softly, Toothless touched down on the ground. They were stationed next to the lake.

Hiccup slid from Toothless's saddle. He nearly fell from the effects of being bedridden, then going on a haphazard flight, but Toothless ducked his head in front of him to catch him.

The old man smiled a little.

"Th… thanks, Toothless."

His dragon growled softly and pushed him back to his feet. As soon as Hiccup was again standing, Toothless ran away, leaving his rider alone.

Hiccup's wrinkled brow furrowed. "Toothless?"

Toothless was over near a patch of trees and rummaging around for something… what, though?

Finally, his head reappeared and Hiccup saw that he was holding a gigantic branch in his mouth, along with a much shorter one. He bounded back to Hiccup's side, then dropped the two in front of him. He plopped down with an expectant look.

With Hiccup's stirring memories of the past, he knew what Toothless wanted.

He wanted to draw.

Just like… just like that magical hour when Hiccup had first pressed his hand against Toothless's forehead. That moment their bond sealed. How had they been apart all along? They were best friends. How had they survived fifteen years separated?

Hiccup knelt on the ground, his bones creaking. With trembling hands, he picked up the smaller twig… and began to draw.

He scribbled a picture of Toothless's head. With his wide, intuitive eyes. His quivering ears. And then, a hand reaching out to touch that familiar face, the arm getting longer and longer until it formed a boy. Hiccup.

Toothless rumbled in approval, then grabbed his branch and began his own masterpiece. He twisted around, drawing deep lines in the dirt around Hiccup. Hiccup let out a hollow laugh, but then he began to cough. Toothless looked like he was going to stop and see if his rider was alright, but Hiccup waved his hand.

"No… no… go on, bud…"

And so Toothless continued, swiping the stick around and around and around until he ended at a finishing point to his dizzying display.

From his spot on the ground, Hiccup groaned playfully. "How am I supposed to make it out of _that_ without stepping on any of your marks?" he complained.

Toothless grunted. His rider would find a way.

So, pushing past his pain, Hiccup climbed to his feet and looked around. He spotted an opening and went for it.

Soon, he was doing some sort of dance, sliding his feet to the next break between the lines, having to jump several times and nearly falling down others. He was _almost there_ … almost like last time… almost about to-

But… something was wrong. His chest had started burning a minute ago, and now that sizzle felt like acid. This exercise… it was hurting him. He couldn't do it… he... just… couldn't...

Hiccup collapsed to his knees, choking on a coughing fit. Toothless immediately dropped his branch and ran over to his rider. Hiccup tried to hide his hacking, but it was no use. They both knew that... that it was getting worse...

Hiccup's coughing stopped and he looked up to see Toothless gazing upon him with concern. He was surprised to see that Hiccup's eyes were wet, even though he wore a wavery smile.

"H-hey, bud," he said in a hoarse voice.

Toothless sat down and stared, knowing that Hiccup was going to say something important.

And the former chief was. He sighed heavily, his deep wrinkles caressed.

"Toothless... I... I have to tell you something."

The Night Fury whined as Hiccup grunted in pain when his chest burned. _The cancer..._

A tear escaped Hiccup's eye, but he still had that smile. That bittersweet and knowing smile. _Why was he smiling?_

"Bud... I'm... I'm not going… to make it. This sickness... it's... it's too strong. I'm fighting with all the strength in me, but..." His voice broke. "It's not... working."

Toothless moaned and pressed his head against Hiccup's shoulder, choking Hiccup up even more.

"I don't want to tell the others," Hiccup confessed. "They'd... they'd only worry. And they fawn over me more than enough already. So, please, Toothless, don't let them know that I now understand..."

Toothless nodded his head against Hiccup. He understood, no matter how much it hurt him.

"...bud. There's... there's something else that's been on my mind... I just... I can't believe that... that I'm dying." He sniffed, and realized that he was crying. Oh, Thor… he hadn't cried in so long... "But in another way, I can believe that. I feel so... so _empty_. Like everything is draining out of me... but you, bud..." He chuckled. "You fill me up again."

Toothless perked up, expecting to see a happy Hiccup, but stunned to find the old man in a worse state than before.

"But... it's not enough. So... I guess what I'm saying is… before we go back..." He swallowed. "Good... goodbye."

Toothless stared.

And stared.

And stared.

 _Those words._

They did not make sense.

He and his rider- that invincible black blur in the clouds- stayed together. Through everything. Through _anything_. They were a team. No- more than that.

Best friends.

Hiccup saw Toothless's agitation and tried to calm him. "I'm sorry, buddy... but I've been fighting... and fighting... and _fighting..._ for _months_... gods… I'm so tired..."

And at that moment, everything- yet nothing- changed in Toothless's eyes.

He no longer saw that boy he had befriended at the cove so many years ago. That awkward, skinny teenager who had grown into a young man who had already seen and ended two wars in a mere twenty years. Toothless now looked at Hiccup and saw an old man weathered by age and time. So, so much time. And humans… they had very short lifespans...

Toothless shook his head, refusing to belief that... that…

He began to inch away, as if he could hide from the truth.

...no... _no_...

Hiccup swiped at his eyes. Toothless was only making him feel worse.

"Toothless... please... I just..." He cleared his throat, but spoke in a soft voice. "I came here with you because... because I knew that this… _this_ would be… the _last_ flight. And... all I can say, bud, is _thank you_ for- for being _you_! You have helped me in inexpressible ways. Ways I can't even _begin_ to describe. You are the truest friend a Viking could ever have. _I_ could ever have. And I can't imagine _anyone_ else who I'd rather be friends with." Toothless was still backing away. Hiccup tried one last thing, now letting the words spill from his heart and tears. "Toothless, you were there when no one else was. You protected me. You stood up for me. You changed me for… for the better. The _infinite_ better. I… I don't deserve such a great friend as you, bud. And I'm so, so _sorry_..."

Toothless froze. He was now a few yards from his rider. He looked back and saw the old man on his hands and knees, looking so _desperate_. Toothless then cooed and rushed back. Because he would _never_ leave his rider. They were inseparable. Through everything Odin had thrown at them, they had survived. _Together_. And even in _death_ , the Viking and Night Fury would be seen soaring through the skies of Valhalla. Best friends. For always.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around his dragon's neck, letting out a sigh. A tear trickled down his cheek, and he couldn't suppress a choked sob.

"I'll… I'll miss you, too, bud. So much."

* * *

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III!" Astrid screeched when Hiccup landed. "DO YOU EVEN _KNOW_ HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN?! YOU ARE _SICK_! YOU ARE _WEAK_! AND YOU GO OFF ON A DANGEROUS FLIGHT WITH _TOOTHLESS_?!"

Astrid hadn't lost a bit of her booming vociferation over the years. She was still as loud and intimidating as ever.

Hiccup's lungs heaved as he swung one of his legs over Toothless's saddle and jumped to the ground. His chest was pulsing with fire, but he blocked the agony out for the moment. He just had to get inside… then… then he could feel again… let the pain rip at him, even… not now, though… not after the cove… the admittance that… oh, Odin, _why_?

When her husband didn't respond, Astrid knew something was wrong. Her wrinkles tightened in worry.

"Hiccup…? Is- is something wrong? Are you hurt?"

Hiccup shook his head- and that was the motion that took it out of him. He staggered around, pain overwhelming his vision; if not for Toothless, he would've crumpled.

"Hiccup!"

That was Astrid. Always worrying, worrying, worrying. She needed to relax… he was… he was _fine…_ don't worry about… no, he didn't need...

With a tremendous amount of effort, he picked himself up, and was able to stand without much help. By then, Astrid had made her way over from the house and was now grasping Hiccup's arms to steady him. Her face was no longer marked in anger, but graced with a concerned gentleness only Hiccup could coax out of her.

"Let's- let's get you inside, alright?" said Astrid shakily.

Hiccup nodded, not even managing to bring forth a smile.

The three limped back to the Haddock house. Everything seemed fuzzy in Hiccup's mind, so that next thing he remembered, he was lying prostrate in bed. He was so _tired…_ and, Thor, his chest pressed down the wrath he had earned from sneaking out on that flight… that _last_ flight… _oh, Toothless_...

"Sleep," a soothing voice murmured to him. It was familiar. Light. Comforting. _Astrid._ "You need to rest."

Heavy-lidded, Hiccup mumbled, "Sure…"

And without protest, he drifted off.

* * *

 _He was back at the cove again._

 _He felt like he had just been there. But he hadn't… Huh. That was strange. Oh, well._

 _Hiccup was sitting on a boulder and sketching in the sand. His artwork consisted of a scribble of Toothless's face. It was nothing too good, yet. He'd prefer to work with charcoal, but didn't want to waste pages of his notebook with childish doodles. So he continued to draw in the silt, minding his own business._

 _But, suddenly, he felt a heavy shadow over his shoulder. Aware that the Night Fury- Toothless- was behind him, Hiccup slowly continued to sketch. He didn't want to scare Toothless away._

 _...but that didn't work, as Toothless waddled off a moment later. The Viking was disappointed… well, until the dragon reappeared with an entire sapling in tow. Having seen Hiccup's art, Toothless started to draw his own, making haphazard lines in every direction. Hiccup watched in interest._

 _A minute later, Toothless deemed the picture complete and dropped his sapling to say it was finished. He seemed pleased._

 _Hiccup stood and took in the sprawling scribbles. He was amazed by it all- especially the intelligence of the artist. It was_ fascinating _how Toothless had mimicked his own actions, creating something beautiful in the process._

 _Hiccup, lost in thought, started to walk out of the drawing, but accidentally stepped onto one of the lines. This earned an instant growl from Toothless. Hiccup raised his foot from the mark. Toothless purred, seeming happy. But as soon as Hiccup stepped on it again, Toothless grumbled once more._

 _Realizing how sensitive the Night Fury was, Hiccup gave an understanding smile, then began to step carefully between each line. He turned round and round through the maze- until he bumped into something._

 _He tensed._

 _Toothless._

 _The dragon snorted as Hiccup turned to face him._ Thor, please let it finally happen… let him trust me at last…

 _Hiccup extended his hand. He was slow. Cautious._ Please work…

 _Toothless recoiled a little, still not convinced._

 _So, then, Hiccup turned his head away and closed his eyes. He was submitting himself entirely to the Night Fury, surrendering his life in that soft, magical moment. His part was done. It was up to Toothless now…_

 _Hiccup felt something press against his hand, and he leaned into it with a wistful sigh._

 _To his amazement, he realized that the pressure was Toothless's forehead bridging the gap between them. Hiccup could hardly believe it. He had trained… he had trained…_

 _In a flash, Toothless was gone, leaving Hiccup astounded but full of a dedicated hope that he hadn't felt in a long time._

 _He didn't know what was going to go down, but he was aware of one thing._

 _He knew that this was the start of something huge… something amazing…_

 _Something beautiful._

* * *

He was hurting when he woke up again. Everywhere. He didn't want to get up. He wanted to sleep. Forever, perhaps…

 _Toothless._

The thought of his dragon squirmed something inside of him.

 _Astrid._

 _Stoick._

 _The Riders._

He needed to wake up now, if only for a little while.

So he forced his eyelids open, blinking rapidly at the sudden sunlight. He felt warm and comfortable. Blankets had been tucked around him, and pillows caressed his head. He smiled sleepily, knowing that his family and friends had probably done this to comfort him.

He heard wood creak closeby.

"Hiccup? Are- are you awake?" That was Astrid, his wife. His beautiful wife.

He managed a, "Mm…"

"Oh- thank the gods!" she cried. "Hiccup, I've been so worried… but, no, I shouldn't be talking to you… just _rest_ , Hiccup. Save… save you strength. I- I love you..." All Hiccup could do was notice how her voice was cracking. Well, that, and the tender way she spoke to him.

But he was too tired to say those words back to Astrid. He wanted to sleep more. Sleep meant no pain, and from the way he felt now… he would do nearly anything to get rid of it.

So he slept.

* * *

For the next few days, reality and dreams blended together. He awoke in cold sweats, only staying awake to eat a little something, though he wasn't hungry. However, he hated to disappoint anyone, so he forced down food and medicine that people assured him would ease the symptoms. They didn't. Voices told him to hold on. Be strong. _You can't go- you can't, Hiccup._ But he always returned to his sleep. Deep down, though, he knew that one time… one time, he wouldn't be able to wake up again.

Through a bad dream, Hiccup heard someone crying. Then, a person said, "I'm so sorry… it's… it's finally taken him over… I'll… I'll leave you two alone... to say goodbye..."

Footsteps walked away. The sobbing continued.

"Hiccup…

"I love you.

" _I love you_."

And in a feverish nightmare, Hiccup would whisper, _I love you, too, Astrid._

More dreams demanded his presence, and he relented to them.

But, now… now, he was stirring… waking… waking up…

Consciousness claimed him, and the visions left. He was awake, and his self-awareness was back. He was able to think- though his mind was pretty sluggish at the moment. Still, the pain remained… worse than ever, perhaps… how he just wanted to… wanted to _let go_ … and he knew that soon… soon, very soon, he would… but… but not yet… he needed to… to...

He turned over in his bed, only to be met with Toothless's prodding face. Hiccup gave a grunt of surprise. Toothless looked overjoyed that his rider was finally awake and moved to lick him. But he ruled against it at the last minute, and just sat to peer into Hiccup's mirroring green eyes.

"Hey," slurred Hiccup.

Toothless cooed.

"Sor… sorry I've been sleeping so… so much… jus' tired…"

The Night Fury nodded his head in understanding. It was alright.

Hiccup let out a weary sigh. He didn't want to admit it, but… oh, gods, the truth was staring him down… he had tried to deny it, but… _you can't hide it anymore, Hiccup_ … he had to let his dragon know that...

"I'm dying, Toothless."

Toothless cringed at the words, then leaned forward and whimpered.

No.

He just… _couldn't_ be.

Not the scrawny boy he had so fiercely protected. Not the young man whom he had explored the archipelago with. Not the chief he had ruled alongside for so many years. Not the old man he saw fading before him now.

Not Hiccup.

But that old man had grown wise over years of exploring, ruling, and living at harmony with the world. He knew what was to come. They both knew.

Hiccup struggled to move closer to Toothless, inflicting jolts of pain upon him. His dragon moaned, sympathizing his rider. A warm appreciation spread through Hiccup, even though this was a cold and dark time.

The former chief took in a shaky breath, trying to steady his pounding heartbeat.

 _Breathe_ … he could do it… no… it was too hard… _no, not yet, Hiccup…_ he was drifting… lethargic… sleepy… so very weary… _hang on, Hiccup, you have to say good… good..._

Hiccup pressed his palm against Toothless's forehead and allowed a tired smile. His voice was barely audible when he spoke... a mere breath at most. But to Toothless… oh, he heard his rider loud and clear.

"...I'll see you… in… Valhalla... buddy..."

And, slowly, his hand went limp.


	2. A Poem

**Even Though**

Even when I'm gone

Even when I see the end

I'd like to thank you, bud

Thank you, for being my friend

...

And even though, now we part

Friend, do not be weary

Because, someday, I just know it in my heart

I'll see you again, buddy

...

At the Gates of Valhalla

Where the brave live forever.

...

See you.


End file.
